U&G
by mindblock
Summary: A few independent drabbles on 'Grimmjow&Ulquiorra', some rated M, some not, I will warn you.  Just some humor and romance, a place to keep some of the ideas that pop into my head :D.  This is shounen ai so if you don't like it go away :P
1. Brag

Title: Brag

Warnings: suggested sexual situations, language, shounen-ai, OOC, rated T

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does.

xxxXXXxxx

"I love it when you moan so loud..." Grimmjow whispered kissing onto his lover's neck once again before Ulquiorra squirmed out of the bed and stood up.

"Then make me do it more often." Ulquiorra ansered simply as he began to put some clothes on.

"Hey! Wha'th hell? I always make you!"

Ulquiorra smirked "That's right, you said you love it when I'm loud but I always am, so..."

"okay okay cut it out, I just wanned to tell ya that I like it..." he defended himself pulling his jeans on.

"Pft... like I care." Ulquiorra pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, even if you didn't like it I'd still be doing it."

Grimmjow blinked.

"Don't tell me you thought I do those stuff on purpose, because I thought you liked it..." Ulquiorra asked rather in shock.

"Well..." Grimmjow was slightly confused by now, slightly scared even.

"What! You thought I was faking it?" Ulquiorra stared in disbelief.

"Well no... not every time... You know... sometimes... when it doesn't 'work out' so well, right?" He laughed awkwardly wondering why Ulquiorra stood deadly serious and giving him that 'wtf' look.

"..."

"Aww c'mon just say it! Of course that it can't be perfect every time and sometimes you over react it a little so I wouldn't feel bad. 'S fine, everybody does that."

"...So _you_ fake it sometimes?" Uluiorra pondered.

"No, but I'm on top so... hey are you still denying it! C'm on!"

"Really Grimmjow, you really think that I love you enough to fake pleasure so you wouldn't feel bad?"

"...yeah."

"I told you, I don't care. I do it because you make me, every time, and that's it!"

Grimmjow blinked. "...really"

"Yes! how many times do I have to say it? I know it might be strange since no one ever really made me cum before you but... you do it every time."

Grimmjow grinned "Fuck, I'm good!"

"Oh, shut up..." Ulquiorra exited the room.

Grimmjow kept grinning.

_Noitora's gonna be so jealous!_

**XD**

**I wrote this long ago, and there are more coming, as soon as I find them hidden on one of the 5 computers in my house (none of which is officially mine(everybody uses them) except for the laptop on which I can't write because of acrylic nails :P). My dad is a computer programmer so we need to have a lot of comps and also I need to be very careful when hiding docs that are not supposed to be found LOL, so careful that I forgot where they all were...**

**If someone needs advice on that matter just say so, I'll help ^^.**

**happy holidays and a happy 2011. also, please comment telling me if you ant more of these short drabbles or you find them boring etc.**

**Btw, I'm working on 'Please the customer chap 2' and 'Family business chap 13' so, I still don't know when they're gonna be finished but they will be.  
**


	2. Silhouette

**Title: Silhouette **  
Rated: T  
Warnings: none really (shounen-ai, if you know the characters but usually it can be hetero, the gender is not specified)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

xxxXXXxxx

He parked Pantera outside the large hotel building lit up by spotlights. His black polished beast resting patiently on the parking lot as he jogged to the entrance.  
The entrance guards already knew him well and just greeted him by nodding.  
He entered the large expensive building and took the elevator to the 6th floor where the nightclub was. The large golden door finally opened and the stepped into the dark smoky room. The music was loud and moving, the beat was addictive. As he made his way to the fence of the crowded gallery he could see a fragile figure sitting at the bar in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd has already started to recognize him as he made his way down the stairs. Many manicured, polished and accessorized hands were sliding over his torso, wrinkling his tight fitting, plain black dress shirt, pulling his arms and hands, the bravest ones tugging at the belt loops of his jeans, calling him 'hey baby' or 'how's it goin' in seductive voices he mostly couldn't remember. Most of them his former loves, no doubt.  
But he kept his eyes on his goal, a dark silhouette still sitting at the bar, back facing him. Striding through the wanting crowd without as much as a glance he neared his pray visible through fake smoke, expensive perfume, and purple light effects.

Finally, he reached the one he was choosing over all the other men and women that were craving for his attention ad wrapped his arms around the slender waist.

Large, cold, forest green eyes shot up at him and, once again, he knew he wasn't mistaking.

xxxXXXxxx

Ok, just something quick, I actually wrote this now, suddenly had an idea lol. Notice how this story can have two possible backgrounds, one is that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had known each other from before and met at this time in the bar and grimmjow realized, again, how much he likes him and how it's not a mistake to be with him, and the other possibility is where they had never met before and ulquiorra caught grimmjow's eye when he entered the club and when he saw his face (eyes) he knew that he was right about him being sexy and ignoring everyone else.


End file.
